Las secuelas tambien son utiles
by Bored Kitty
Summary: HD su quieren leer el lemmon más corto del mundo entren por aquí, si quieren saber cuál es la canción de the doors déjenme un review. Secuela de El fansiction SI es mágico.


Titulo: Las secuelas también son útiles

Rating: M (Ver advertencias)Parejas: Harry Draco, tal vez Draco Harry, pero solo porque quiero a las que me mandan reviews…

Advertencias: SLASH, si no saben lo que es no deberían estar aquí si no quieren estar traumatizados de por vida. Lemmon si es que me sale, absurdo y tal vez un poco de malas palabras.

Disclaimer: Espero no tener que repetirlo…

Comentarios: Iba a esperar a que hubieran más reviews pero está comprobado que no soy nada paciente, no lo soporté e hice la secuela, tal vez haga más cosilla basadas en la historia principal… Ahora veamos qué hacen los pequeños…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo empezó de forma muy inocente, era la fiesta de fin de año y habían traído de contrabando mucho licor muggle, música muggle, adaptaron mágicamente la sala común de Gryffindor ampliándola y silenciándola para que no se dieran cuenta los maestros, todas las casas se encontraban allí, bebiendo y hablando animadamente. Inclusive los Slytherins parecían haber olvidado las viejas asperezas, Blaize por ejemplo le lanzaba una que otra mirada a Dean causando que Seamus ardiera en ira y bebiera cada vez más rápido su whiskey

Draco estaba cómodamente en un amplio sillón bebiendo un Bloody Mary y mirando alrededor aburrido. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida descuidadamente y le prestó atención a la letra de la canción de fondo… Le gustaba, era bastante acorde a cierto Gryffindor, se la iba a dedicar cuando lo viera… El rubio cantó descuidadamente una parte del coro que ya se había aprendido. Sí iba perfecto para su amante.

"

¿Y desde cuándo te gusta The Doors, Malfoy?"

El aludido sonrió con tranquilidad.

"Podrías haber preguntado otra cosa, como desde cuando me gustan las bebidas muggle, pero tenías que salir con eso ¿eh?"

"Ya me conoces amigo… siempre pregunto lo que más me da curiosidad"

"Entonces, Blaize. Pregúntale a Thomas o Dean si ya le tienes confianza, cuándo lo va a hacer contigo. Aunque, como yo veo la situación vas a tener que convencerlo de un trío…"

"Jajajah… muy gracioso su majestad"

"Puedes retirarte lacayo, te llamaré si necesito de tus servicios. Y créeme, cuando hablo de tus servicios hablo de traerme otra copa" Añadió al ver la cara del otro. "Y cuando dije puedes retirarte quise decir, RETÍRATE"

"A sus órdenes, MAJESTAD"

Draco gruñó enojado, si el imbécil de su amante no aparecía pronto iba a haber asesinato masivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins nunca habían estado tan unidos y tan separados al mismo tiempo, cada uno mantenía su distancia y uno que otro aún miraba con rencor a los componentes de la casa opuesta. Seamus parecía una garrapata pegado a Dean y lanzando miradas mortales a Blaize.

Harry bebía algo enojado su vodka mirando hacia donde los Slytherins estaban, intentando discernir algo entre la multitud, y es que por su camino no solo se topaban serpientes, los Hufflepuffs parecían langostas. También estaba enojado con Ron, no lo dejaba en paz y no dejaba de hablar mal de la casa rival. Llegó un punto en el que Harry tuvo suficiente.

Y cuando uno tiene suficiente solo hay una cosa que hacer…

"¿Me disculpan? Tengo que ir al baño."

"¡Pero apresúrate Harry! Creo que estamos cerca de que Seamus le salte encima a Zabini"

"Sí… como sea"

Harry se escabulló disimuladamente entre la multitud dando la vuelta más estúpida de su vida, llegando a la barra de licores, llenando su vaso de nuevo y tomando una copa de Bloody Mary, Por si las dudas llevó la botella de Vodka, esquivó a unos cuantos Slytherins y a una manada (porque según Harry eran eso) de Hufflepuffs, y finalmente llegó a su objetivo. Un mullido sillón en el que se encontraba sentado un chico rubio que bebía apaciblemente y canturreaba la canción. Harry sonrió, le gustaba verlo así, bueno, le gustaba verlo en general, no solo verlo sino… ustedes entienden.

"¿Y desde cuándo te gustan The Doors y los Bloody Mary?"

"¿Y desde cuándo te crees Blaize?"

"¿Blaize?"

"Sip… me preguntó lo mismo hace un rato, yo le dije que se fuera a violar a Thomas. A ti no te puedo decir lo mismo…"

"¿Que viole a Dean?"

"No imbécil… olvídalo… aunque…"

"Ni lo pienses. Eres un aberrado."

"Ay, era una broma, si me llegases a ser infiel no vivirás un mañana"

"Que tierno, digo lo mismo" El rubio sonrió.

"¿Te importaría pasarme esa copa que tienes en la mano? Si no estoy mal es para mí"Harry se acercó al punto donde se encontraba Draco le dio la copa y se sentó a su lado. Las cosas de la vida, terminar siendo amante del príncipe de Slytherin, y aún peor, amante secreto de su majestad. Era curioso como dos Némesis podían terminar siendo tan íntimos. Pero había algo que a Harry le molestaba.

Nunca se habían declarado los sentimientos el uno al otro, decían que todo se expresaba en lo que hacían, pero para Harry era importante saber. Digamos que Harry era la jovencita enamorada que espera ser correspondida aunque el otro lleva una semana durmiendo con ella, estando con ella y no engañándola. Harry estaba a punto de sentirse como una perra.

"Vamos Potter, deja de pensar en eso, ya te dije que yo no quería que tu fueses mi perra."

"Otra pregunta Malfoy ¿Desde cuándo sabes leer mentes?"

"Desde que te conozco tan bien. Tú me dijiste que no era solo por el sexo y yo te digo lo mismo, pensé que eso era lo que querías."

"Un segundo. ¿Me lo estás diciendo porque es lo que yo quiero oír?"

"Sip… En lo que a mí me consta, yo tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti y eso es suficiente. "

"¿Y no te preocupa lo que YO sienta por ti?" Draco sonrió de forma maléfica y se apoyó en el hombro de Harry, este no se movió."

"No… Estás conmigo. Eso debe significar algo ¿no?" (NdK: ¿Se está poniendo muy cursi?)

"Supongo…" Harry rodeó por la cintura a su compañero (NdK: Sip… se está poniendo muy cursi) "Pero Malfoy… ¿Por qué sonreíste así?"

"Mhhh… porque no estamos solos… espera a que se den cuentan ¿quién crees que se muera primero?"

Harry sonrió pegándose aún más a su compañero. Qué demonios, si se tenían que enterar era mejor ahora, igual a más de la mitad de ellos ni los volvería a ver en su vida.

"Veamos… yo digo que está entre Parkinson y Ron"

"Yo apuesto por tu amigo"

"Yo apuesto por tu ex"

"¿Y si gano?"

"¿Y si pierdes?"

"No lo sé" Draco miró a Harry. "¿y si pierdo?"

Harry miró a Draco.

"Uhm… Si pierdes, vas a tener que vivir una semana conmigo, en un entorno totalmente muggle y sin poder usar magia ¿Te parece?"

Draco lo consideró, iba a ser feo, pero si él ganaba…

"Está bien, pero si TÚ pierdes vas a tener que hacerlo conmigo donde YO diga…"

Harry se retorció, Draco era un retorcido, un aberrado, un demente un… (Creo que ya entienden.). Si perdía ya se imaginaba en la oficina de McGonagall, con Draco…

"Trato."

"Trato"

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora nos quedamos aquí"

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco cuando empezó una canción bastante desagradable, al oír la melodía (si es que se la podía llamar así) se imaginó a la cantante (si es que se le puede llamar así) rodeada de rosado "¿Quién es ese engendro del mal?"

"Britney Spears, horrible ¿eh?"

"Supremamente" Draco levantó su varita y con un pequeño toque cambió la música, una voz también femenina pero más agresiva empezó a sonar. Todos murmuraron un momento, pero la gran mayoría decidió que esa era mejor, dejando solo a unas pocas chicas (principalmente Hufflepuffs) bastante deprimidas.

"¿Y desde cuándo te gusta Garbage?"

"Desde hace un tiempo."

"Eres la cosa más extraña del mundo."

"Sip…"

I'm only happy when it rains.

I'm only happy when it's complicated…

Harry no se pudo aguantar, tomó a al rubio entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios con los del otro, logrando que su compañero lanzara un suspiro alegre y rodeara el cuello del otro con sus brazos. Una exclamación se oyó en algún lugar confuso de la… de la realidad.

Pansy Parkinson los miraba con cara de asco.

Y claro todos notaron el grito de la chica, miraron en la dirección en la que su dedo en shock (como el resto de su cuerpo) señalaba.

"POR MERLIN HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY ESTÁN…"

(Inserte aquí una chicas (Principalmente Hufflepuffs) desmayadas o gritando emocionadas)

Draco estaba en un estado de indecisión bastante curioso, quería reírse, pero el darse cuenta de que había perdido la apuesta no le alentaba mucho. Decidió sonreír de forma maléfica, por lo menos iba a vivir un tiempo con Harry.

"¿De qué te ríes? Perdiste la apuesta" Susurró Harry también sonriendo, le gustaba la cara de sorpresa de todos los que lo rodeaban, por alguna razón no podía evitar morirse por ver las caras de sus amigos. Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Igual no deja de ser divertido."

"¿Qué, Nunca han visto a dos sujetos besándose?"

Se escuchó una voz entre la multitud. Blaize Zabini se encontraba mirando a todos enojado. Muchos se encogieron de hombros se giraron y siguieron la fiesta como si nada, la única que seguía allí era Parkinson, por el simple hecho de que se encontraba paralizada. Alguien finalmente la arrastró a su habitación. Draco se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry alegremente, le gustaba estar ahí…

"¿Por qué Zabini nos ayudó?"

"Porque sí, así funciona él. Además me imagino que le bloquearon el camino de la persona a la que le estaba coqueteando. Pobre chico, el que sea.

"Pensé que era Dean." Dijo el otro acariciando descuidadamente el cabello del rubio

"Nah… Ya se debió haber aburrido." Draco se separó de Harry, ya se había acabado las dos copas y no quería levantarse por otra, tomo el vaso de vodka de Harry y empezó a beber.

"Hey, eso era mío"

"Bien dicho, era."

Cuando una discusión bastante interesante acerca de la posesión del vodka, y de la posesión de la boca que se bebía el vodka, lo que significaba que igual el contenido era del anteriormente mencionado dueño. Llevando como consecuencia un traspaso boca a boca de la anterior bebida alcohólica iba a empezar, sucedió lo siguiente.

"¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Zabini está acosando ahora a Colin… ¡¿Qué demonios haces con Malfoy!"

Draco tomó otro sorbo de vodka y sonrió con venenosa dulzura, le lanzó una mirada a Harry que puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su amigo.

"Digamos que limando asperezas."

"¿Está acosando al fotógrafo aficionado? Yo quiero ver…"

"Malfoy…"

"Bien, ya… lo siento, pero más te vale terminar rápido, prefiero enterarme de todo antes de que Blaize me lo cuente todo mañana ¿Sabes? Es un aberrado"

Harry tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no responderle a Malfoy. Eso fue tan a propósito que si no lo era que le cayera un rayo a su botella de vodka. Draco sonrió al ver la cara de Harry.

"Y sí, fue a propósito, como lo habrás notado, ahora será mejor que yo me calle, ya tengo suficiente con tener que irme a vivir contigo…"

El rubio vio la cara de los dos Gryffindors "Oops"

"Niégame que eso fue a propósito y verás."

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí Harry?"

"Ay Harry te encontré" Sonó una voz femenina tras ellos, Hermione estaba allí, curioso como siempre la chica podía ser tan oportuna.

"¡MIRA ESO!" Exclamó Ron enojado señalando a Harry y Draco que se encontraban apaciblemente sentados uno junto al otro.

"Sí ¿Y? Los vi dándose un beso hace un segundo... además lo interesante ahora es lo que está pasando en la habitación de Colin, Zabini se lo llevó allí hace un rato..."

"¡Te lo dije! Ahora voy a tener que soportarme a Blaize contándome todo. Maldita sea… Potter te voy a matar."

"No puedes"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque soy lo mejor que has tenido en la cama"

"Uhm… no estoy seguro… debería repasar con Blaize. El no estuvo mal."

"Draco…"

"Bien, bien… no lo vuelvo a decir." Draco miró enfadado a Harry y luego miró a los otros dos presentes. Hermione parecía bastante divertida con la situación, pero no se mostraba ni enojada ni asqueada. Tal vez la sangre sucia no era tan mala.

Ron por otro lado…

"Uhm… Harry"

"¿mmhh?"

"Weasley parece un sapo." Harry miró por un momento a Ron tuvo que sostenerse para no caerse al piso de la risa.

"¿Lo dices por lo verde, porque el tamaño de su boca, o por el ruido extraño que hace?"

"Creo que por las tres…"

Hermione se rió animadamente y tomó al pelirrojo,

"disculpen la molestia, yo me lo llevo…"

Cuando se encontraron solos de nuevo Draco miró a Harry un momento y sonrió al sentir la mano de este en su pierna, que poco a poco iba subiendo, y subiendo, hasta que…

"Ahh… tal vez sea… mhhh… mejor que nos vayamos…"

"Me leíste la mente…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Draco… yo sé que usar mucho la cama no es bueno para una relación, pero… ¿podríamos usarla por lo menos UNA vez en nuestra vida?"

"Está bien, no iremos donde siempre… "Draco se acercó al oído Harry y empezó a darle besos, más tarde siguió con mordiscos "Vamos a mi habitación."

"Muy lejos, vamos a la mía"

"Si quieres que Weasley quede traumatizado de por vida… por mí no hay problema."

"Vamos a tu habita…. ¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO!"

"¿Qué?" La mano del rubio había desaparecido dentro del pantalón del otro"Ah… eso"

"Drrrracooo... hablo en ssssserio…"

"Está bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

"No seas tonto" Harry lo rodeó entre sus brazos cubriéndolo totalmente. "espera a que lleguemos"

(Inserte aquí una carrera acelerada de dos chicos hacia las habitaciones. O conejos rosados bailando can-can… Lo que quieran)

"Mhhhh… Draco… que bien lo haces."

Desafortunadamente la boca del anteriormente mencionado se encontraba demasiado ocupada para elaborar una respuesta. Nos negaremos a dar mayor descripción del hecho para que el lector pueda usar su imaginación, si es que la TV no se la ha quitado… (La sociedad, les digo, la sociedad). Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que ya era hora se separó de… Harry. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado… ahora es mi turno de hacerte gritar."

Casi inmediatamente después, Draco se acomodó sobre Harry y este rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su amante (NdK: Por alguna razón sigo odiando ese término). Draco se acomodó entre las piernas del otro y… embistió con fuerza haciendo que el otro soltara un grito entre dolor y placer (NdK: No creyeron que iba a poner 'Y lo hizo suyo' ¿O si?). Casi sin esperar a que el otro estuviese listo empezó a moverse. Harry lanzaba gemidos todo el tiempo que Draco callaba con sus propios labios y con palabras dulces.

Cuando Harry notó que estaban llegando al clímax, tomó de la nuca a Draco y le dio un beso violento que el otro no dudó en responder. Llegaron al cielo aún besándose.

(Y esta ha sido una de las escenas lemmon más cortas del universo cortesía del insomnio)

"Estuvo bien ¿eh?"

"Bastante…"

"¿Y al final quieres probar con Blaize?"

"Mhhhh… no, me quedo contigo."

Harry vio éste como el mejor momento.

"¿Y fue con Zabini?"

El rubio levantó una ceja mientras se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo del otro.

"Nop…"

"¿Me vas a decir?"

"Uhmmm… no estoy de humor"

"Nunca lo estás."

"Cuando lo esté te digo, ahora tengo sueño. Cállate y déjame dormir Potter."

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Los integrantes menores de las casas no pudieron evitar reírse cuando notaron que los de quinto, sexto y séptimo grado se encontraban en un estado deplorable. Desde luego era la resaca colectiva más increible que nunca antes se hubiese visto en Hogwarts. Pero... bah era fin de año a quien le importa.

Hermione se encontraba intentando hablar con Ron en voz bajita y sin molestarlo mucho, tuvo que aparecer mágicamente una gafas de sol para el pelirrojo porque este ni el sol podía soportar... Había tomado bastante.

Seamus y Dean se encontraban juntos hablando tranquilamente, los ojos rojos y la sonrisa idiota delataba que algo más había pasado esa noche. Si construír una relación entre esos dos no fuese tan fácil la autora consideraría hacer un fic sobre esos dos.

Blaize no soltaba a Colin ni por un momento, y cada vez que podía le daba un beso apasionado, Colin se sonrojaba bastante, pero tampoco parecía muy molesto ya que tenía cogida la mano de su compañero. Ah... y también tenían una encantadora resaca...

Harry bostezó sonoramente, la noche había sido bastante provechosa y estaba feliz Draco estaba junto a él y ya no tenían que ocultarle nada a nadie. La vida por fin era bella.

"No es bella Potter."

"Deja de leerme la mente."

"No lo hago..."

"Si lo haces."

"No lo hago..."

"Sí lo haces..."

"No lo hago"

"Si lo..."

"¡¡¡DRACO! Tengo que contarte tantas cosas... Ah Potter, te lo robo un segundo, igual lo tendrás para ti todo el tiempo..." Mientras Draco era arrastrado por Blaize para que este le contase su maravillosa noche con el pequeño fotógrafo, el rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry... Sip, por lo menos no iba a ser una semana aburrida.

En el viaje Colin se mantuvo en el mismo vagón que Harry sonriendo soñadoramente y suspirando en intervalos regulares de cinco segundos como Harry pudo notar. A medio camino Hermione y Ron entraron al vagón, Ron miró a Harry y suspiró con resignación.

"Harry ¿Por qué Malfoy?"

"Se dieron las cosas..."

"Pero... Malfoy..."

"Ya te dije, se dieron las circunstancias... si eres mi amigo me vas a felicitar y callarte..."

"Pero..."

"¿Celoso Weasley?"

"MALFOY"

Draco caminó despacio con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en lado opuesto de Harry justo donde se encontraba Colin que había desaparecido en encuentro de Blaize como ya habrán deducido. El Gryffindor miró al rubio un rato.

"¿Estás enojado?"

"..."

"¿Bastante?"

"..."

"¿Mucho?"

"..."

"¿Voy a tener que hacerte lo que Blaize le hizo a Colin para que me perdones?"

"..."

"Malfoyyyy..."

"..."

"Drrrracooooo"

"..." A Harry no le gustaba que lo ignorasen, y menos que fuese Draco, se levantó de su asiento ignorando totalmente la cara de Ron por el monólogo anterior, se sentó al lado de Draco que miraba hacia la ventana como si sucompañero no existiese.

"Draco, me estoy enojando..."

"..."

Harry tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, Draco, acostumbrado a esto siguió como si nada hasta que...

"¿Me perdonas?"

Aquí un paréntesis, ¿Han visto los perritos de Giordano? esos que tienen los ojos como gotas, creo que si... bueno Harry intentó poner un gesto parecido para enternecer a Draco, haciendo que este lo mirase por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada...

"Tonto..."

Colclusión: Harry no puede hacer siquiera un intento mediocre de enternecer a Draco...

Draco se ocultó en el hombro de Harry y le empezó a dar pequeño besos. El pelinegro se rió cuando el rubio empezó a hacerle cosquillas con sus labios. Harry intentó separarse del otro pero era imposible. Cuando el Slytherin quería algo lo conseguía y punto.

"¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? no es agradable..."

"Ron por favor... solo hacen lo que una pareja normal harían déjalos en paz"

"..."

El rubio se separó de su compañero no sin antes dejarle una encantadora marca en el cuello y sonrió de forma venenosa...

"No te pongas celoso Wealey, yo solo hago con Potter lo que tu no puedes hacerle... Y más..."

"No me interesa hacerle lo que tu le haces Malfoy..."

"Entonces déjanos en paz. No lo voy a cambiar, me gusta así."

"Ay que tierno Draco" Dijo Harry de forma burlona y empezó a acariciarle el cabello a su compañero, éste hizo un ruido alegre y se acomodó más en el pecho del otro.

El viaje se resumió en malas miradas de Ron, codazos de Hermione, besos entre Harry y Draco y ruidos bastante sospechozos provenientes del vagón de Blaize y Colin.

Harry ya vivía solo, así que cuando llegaron a la estación nadie lo estaba esperando, le sonrió a sus amigos y se despidió de ellos arrastrando a Draco consigo... Se moría por ver qué iba a hacer Draco sin magia...

Y claro que Draco tenía algo preparado para las vacaciones.

Sentada en una esquina con cara de depresión Hace poco terminé de leer el sexto libro de Harry lágrimas si alguien ya lo leyó me entenderá... TOY TRIIIISSSSTEEEE...

En fin Se levanta y sonríe Los lemmons me ponen de buen humor... y me estoy volviendo mejor con ellos. Me salen con más facilidad (Aunque no sé si eso es exactamente bueno...). Les dejé la historia así porque como se habrán dado cuenta es bastante largo, así que me pondré a hacer una tercera parte con MUUUUCHO más lemmon, para que todos seamos felices. Esto es una trilogía así que aunque haga más fics de Harry Potter no tendrán nada que ver con estos... como sea. Esperen el próximo, déjenme reviews y sean paciente que yo bien sé que a las-los lectores-as de fanfics no deberían canonizar por ser tan pacientes. Comosea, me voy... espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
